<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>盘中餐 by AshGreyS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147632">盘中餐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS'>AshGreyS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Ra's al Ghul, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne, cake&amp;fork, 蝙霄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在这个诱人的cake出现在他的面前后，那源于fork本能的饥饿就再也没有消失过。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Ducard, Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>盘中餐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fork&amp;cake设定的诺兰版蝙霄师徒～身为稀有fork的忍者大师第一次遇到的更稀有的cake就是我们的布鲁斯（好耶.jpg）<br/>他最后的饥饿到底是源于本能还是情感谁也不会知道了</p><p>ps：这个世界观下的蝙蝠侠失败if线其实也很好搞的，我的脑子已经开始馋了嘻嘻嘻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>再次提醒，这里是<br/>cake布鲁斯韦恩×fork雷霄奥古/杜卡<br/>1.<br/>那股子诱人的香气逐渐散去，即便是他也几乎无法忍耐，fork压抑多年的本能的反扑来势汹汹，身后牢笼内囚禁的cake闻起来却又如此美味。饥饿的肠胃鼓噪着，催促他直接带走那个年轻人，撕裂他的肢体，嚼碎他的骨血皮肉，把他的一切吞食殆尽。<br/>影武者联盟的下属无声地垂手而立，时刻准备为他们的领袖效力，只要他愿意，年轻的韦恩今夜就可成为他盘中的佳肴。<br/>雷霄奥古缓缓吐气，他接近布鲁斯韦恩可不是为了觅食，或者说韦恩是cake这件事对他也是意料之外的。当那个年轻人踏进囚室的时候，独属于cake的香味便冲着他扑面而来，他失去味觉至今，从未有过这种极度饥饿的体验，也从未有过如此渴望吃掉这个cake的欲望。<br/>忍者大师有着远超常人的自制力，他向小韦恩发出了招揽，无人注意到他的异样。<br/>2.<br/>布鲁斯韦恩在寒风中敲开了影武者联盟的大门，他有坚定的信念，却没有与其信念相匹配的力量，但没关系，联盟会教导他。<br/>他的手上残留着韦恩的血，就如他本人所散发的味道一样香甜，杜卡慢条斯理，贪婪地将指间的些微血液舔食干净，那滋味和他想的一样好。<br/>3.<br/>雪山上的食物自然不会如都市饮食那般精致丰富，当然，对杜卡来说，这两者并没有什么不同，都是同等的单调无味，只为了满足人体必要的能量补充。<br/>他咽下口中的食物，鼻翼翕动间只有他闻得到的浓郁的甜香翻涌，他的弟子面色如常，却又无意识地表露出他的满足。他又察觉到了，那自觉醒就再未停止过的饥饿感，狩猎的本能因近在咫尺的猎物兴奋着。<br/>杜卡结束了他枯燥的饮食时间，学徒也随之起身，他们的训练还没有结束。</p><p>4.<br/>一个低着头的男人被推进暗室，忍者们甚至没给他开口说话的机会。<br/>“他是谁？”<br/>“一个杀人凶手，因为受害人至今不见踪影而逍遥法外，现在我们抓住他了。”<br/>“打算怎么做？”<br/>“以血还血。”</p><p>雷霄奥古独身进入这间牢笼，垂头的男人抬头与他对视，他们是同类，没有什么会比这更显而易见的了。<br/>“你把那可怜的尸体藏在哪里了？”<br/>“你闻到他了吗？”<br/>罪犯答非所问，他深深地吸了一口气，颇为做作地露出了沉醉的表情。<br/>“他可真甜”，死者是他的未婚妻。<br/>长刀贯穿桌面，忍者大师面色冷漠，他逼近这个该死的罪犯。<br/>“她在哪？”<br/>“你把这么一块小蛋糕放在身边，不担心哪天忍不住吃掉吗？”罪犯诘问，随即他又恍然大悟，“啊，这里是你的地盘，小蛋糕根本逃不出你的掌心不是？就算你真的把他吃了，谁能制裁你，谁又敢制裁你？”<br/>“她，在，哪？”<br/>“你和我又有什么区别呢？”他痛呼一声，大腿肌肉在刀锋下颤抖着，奔涌着血液。<br/>“你想知道她在哪？”罪犯露出他整齐的、锋利的牙齿，“我把她吃了，渣都不剩。”</p><p>雷霄奥古抹去刀上的血迹，忍者们默不作声进入监牢，将散落的尸体收拢。<br/>“把这具尸体烧掉，也算是对亡灵的告慰了。”他如是吩咐。<br/>5.<br/>“这就是forks的天性，你可以一时克制，但你早晚会像我一样，cake对我们来说是会上瘾的，只要尝那么一口，你就再也无法割舍了。”<br/>“……杜卡？”<br/>布鲁斯抬头看他，汗湿的碎发散开落在额头上，明亮的琥珀色眼睛专注地望着他的导师。严格的实战训练让他在寒冬季节依旧大汗淋漓，单衣下健硕漂亮的肌肉让人移不开眼，杜卡喉头微动，侧身将外套递给他。<br/>看这个年轻漂亮的小伙子，谁能想到他最开始落魄的像个流浪汉，他跨过脚下陷阱的步伐富有节奏，他跟在师父身后的声音轻不可闻，他凝视着阴影中的影子，他记住所有忍者隐匿的方位。联盟训练他锻造他强健的筋骨，布鲁斯韦恩的意志与信念填充这副躯体，他变得愈发强大愈发坚定，没人可以阻拦他要走的路。<br/>他闻起来还是一样的好吃，或者更好吃，cake无知无觉的香气弥漫，这是任何一个fork都不会忽略的美味。杜卡手指抽动几下，若无其事地继续传授忍者的知识，抛去cake天然的吸引力，他的学徒本身的聪慧与勤奋更是让他喜爱，愿意将自己一身的本领倾囊相授。</p><p> </p><p>6.<br/>布鲁斯韦恩着实有一副好相貌，就算在普林斯顿求学时，他总是拒人于千里之外的态度，也没有缺过桃花。而当这个英俊的年轻人主动向谁示好，那双比蜜还甜的眼睛吐露情意，有着玫瑰样颜色的薄唇倾吐爱语，谁又能拒绝他的靠近，拒绝那如蝉翼般轻薄的吻呢？<br/>即使是忍者大师也无法拒绝这个突如其来的吻，唇舌交错纠缠间，年轻人口中的蜜糖甜味也让他情不自禁。<br/>英勇而无畏的幼虎将引颈受戮的猎物按在爪下，尖齿划过修长的脖颈、柔软的胸腹，引出如叹息般的哀鸣。能给予敌人重创的长腿顺从地分开挂在腰侧，忍者在沉重滚烫的利刃贯穿他时才发出隐忍的呻吟，他持刀的双手勾住学徒的肩颈用以支撑，又在被抛上顶峰时情不自禁留下了印记。<br/>韦恩轻喘着，额角的碎发垂落，他俯身时肩背舒展的曲线优美顺滑，他束缚住师长的臂膀结实有力。杜卡感知到手下肌肉的起伏搏动，他看到那靠近的双瞳中倒映出的沉沦情欲的面孔。<br/>饿，难以忍受的饥饿，自接触到cake起就再也没有消失过的饥饿感。他靠近布鲁斯，他的嘴唇贴近喉咙温热的血管，他的耳朵听到胸膛跳动的心脏，他的鼻间充斥肌肤甜美的香气。他看着他漂亮的，杰出的，令人骄傲的学生，他听着他热烈的，亲密的，毫无掩饰的情意。他扭头，在年轻的情人目前还完美无瑕的肩膀上，咬出第一个伤痕，再一次被冲撞着达到高潮。</p><p>7.<br/>他们坐在一起，喝着有些烫口的奶茶，布鲁斯捏着火上刚烤出的蜜饼吃得欢畅，敞开的衣襟里肩头的咬痕依旧清晰可见。杜卡一口一口抿着没有味道但足够温暖肠胃的液体，不自在地换了下坐姿，但显然股间流出的体液还是让他微微僵住。<br/>“所以我是cake”，咔嚓咔嚓咬碎蜜饼的年轻人侧头看向导师，得到了师长的确定回复后，抹去嘴角的碎屑，“你是fork。”<br/>无声的点头。<br/>他忍不住摸了摸那个过于深刻的印记，训练中多次受伤都面不改色的学徒露出可以称得上是委屈的神色，只看的师长心软成一摊春水。<br/>随后就是沉默，只有年轻人咀嚼的声音和火焰里劈啪作响的木柴燃烧声，杜卡感到令人心安的宁静，这对他而言也是颇为少见。<br/>“你喝不出这个味道吗？”<br/>布鲁斯再次靠过来，他空闲的手掌覆盖上导师随意搭下的指节，他看着杜卡握在手中的杯子发出疑问，他总是对未知探索答案。<br/>“事实上他们对我来说除了质感不同外都没有什么区别”，那些焦香酥脆的饼干对他而言与纸板无异，咸甜浓香的奶茶不过是无味的热水，他的饮食只为了维护日常生命活动，或者在大多数人眼中保持正常。他所品尝过的最美味的食物就在他身侧，即使现在对他也毫无防备。</p><p>杜卡其实有着相当美丽的眼睛，它们在阳光下呈现澄澈的蔚蓝，而在火光中又将光华尽数收敛，只有近距离观察才能看清湖水下从未停滞的波澜。<br/>“啊，听起来可真糟糕”，布鲁斯注视着因他的靠近而翻起波澜的湖面，“老实说我还挺喜欢这个味道的，它没有那么甜。”灵巧的舌叩开紧闭的齿关滑入其中，流动的蜜糖随之涌进，从舌尖泛起的甜味蔓延，被下意识吞咽。<br/>他可真甜。这热情得仿佛能融化钻石的吻足以把人的理智也给一并融化，不论谁先开的头，他们最终在地上滚成一团。杜卡能感觉到顺着大腿流下的微凉的液体，但谁会在乎呢。<br/>“Again？”<br/>“Again.”</p><p>8.<br/>一只手按住他的手腕向上，与他十指相扣。<br/>他像雌兽一样塌着腰，承受韦恩直接深入的攻势，他听到自己含糊的混乱的呻吟，他看到同他接吻的年轻人眼中的火焰。<br/>布鲁斯咬住他后颈的力度给予他的比起痛楚更多的是刺激，这看起来像是标记的想法在他脑中一闪而过，随后他就为这年轻人再一次射进来而颤抖着高潮。<br/>他混沌的大脑意识到这一切并没有结束，他的阴茎因射精半垂着，又因为再一次袭来的快感而抽痛，后穴却依旧紧紧咬着年轻人的勃起，随着布鲁斯的动作吞进去更深。自尾椎盘旋向上的酥麻感更让他的理智随风而散，有什么液体从后面流出来，没有射精，他被干的仅凭后穴就达到了高潮。<br/>“真让人惊喜”，学徒有些沙哑的嗓音在他耳边响起，伸手拭去他不知何时流出的泪水，杜卡张了张口，却发现自己只能发出不成词句的破碎字眼。<br/>耳鬓厮磨间，他仰头任由韦恩留下暧昧的吻痕。<br/>老实说，这不够理智，也不够谨慎，也不该是忍者大师会做出的行为，与学徒产生这样的密切联系只会让雷霄奥古多出弱点，更使得他的敌人有可乘之机。但杜卡又怎么会拒绝他引以为傲的学生呢？他拥抱这生机勃勃地成长的雏鸟，乐此不疲地互相亲吻。布鲁斯不会成为他的软肋，他注定要成长为与他并肩的角色。</p><p>9.<br/>“你是我最得意的门生。”<br/>“你应该与我并肩。”雷霄奥古再一次，也最后一次，向他伸出手。<br/>“我会站在我所属的位置，阻止你杀害哥谭市民。”又一次的，布鲁斯韦恩拒绝了他，选择他的城市，选择与他对立。<br/>“……谁也救不了哥谭。”他久违地感受到了，fork天性中的，能够撕裂理智的近乎痛苦的饥饿。</p><p> </p><p>火焰蔓延至整个韦恩大宅，摧毁这座古老的建筑就和毁灭哥谭这座城市一样简单，韦恩的血从他的刀刃上滴落，这样一个火场也无法掩盖这濒死的cake散发的气味。<br/>“我们扯平了。”影武者联盟的领袖转身离开。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>